Opening Song
by Akulaledi
Summary: It sort of became a regular routine that Miyuki met up with Eijun in the pitcher's room every week to watch an Anime. Miyusawa.


It sort of became a regular routine that Miyuki met up with Eijun in the pitcher's room every week to watch an Anime. Miyuki had flipped it on by chance when everybody was hanging out in his room. Eijun sat next to him without a word when he heard the opening. It was a new show premiering. Miyuki left it on as he noticed Eijun was watching intensely and decided to give it a chance.

It had a really catchy opening song, one that was bound to get stuck in his head for days. The Anime itself was pretty cool for the first episode. A cool hero, an interesting female companion, an awesome rival and lots of action. Miyuki thought he could probably really get into this. He looked over to Eijun during the end credits to ask what he had thought.

"So what did you think?" They both said at the same time. They both laughed a bit and Eijun responded "I liked it I would probably keep up with it. What about you?"

"I liked it too." Miyuki answered as he moved to get up. It was time to kick everyone out. It was late and he had to be somewhat captain-like and ensure his players made it to practice in the morning. Eijun was the last to get up and make his way to the door.

"Sawamura!" Miyuki called before he actually left. Eijun turned around "Yeah?"

"Wanna watch again next week?" Eijun's face lit up. "Yes!" Miyuki smiled as his door closed behind the boy. As he was getting ready for bed he started humming, that song was so damn catchy. This was bound to drive him crazy at some point.

**-X-X-**

When the next episode rolled around the following week Miyuki was already in love with the song. He grabbed Eijun when it was around the time for the episode to start. They went to the pitcher's room since it was void of anybody. Kuramochi was in his room with some other team members and honestly they were too loud. Eijun was setting up the TV as he found a comfortable spot behind him. Eijun tossed him the remote which he easily caught. The other boy grabbed a pillow and lied down next to him.

"I'm kind of excited to see what will happen this week." Eijun noted giddily. Miyuki hummed a response as the show began. He didn't act like it but he was a little giddy too. His new favorite song started and in the middle he was unaware that he was humming it. Eijun looked at him in interest.

"You're humming?" Miyuki abruptly stopped slightly embarrassed "Ah, you don't have to stop, it's kind of nice." Eijun stated honestly looking up to him. Miyuki looked away with a slight blush on his cheeks, Eijun continued. "It's a really nice song."

"…Yeah."

**-X-X-**

Miyuki wouldn't admit it but he could listen to that song over and over again, it had been a couple of weeks into the show and he still wasn't tired of it, he really hadn't had a favorite song in awhile. He also didn't like the look Eijun would give him when the show started. He hadn't hummed with it since he accidently slipped the first time but he caught himself humming it in private. This week when the show ended Eijun looked at him.

"Miyuki?"

"Yes?"

"Can you sing?" Eijun asked looking up at him on his bed from his spot on the floor. Miyuki laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Hardly." He nudged the boy on the floor with his foot. "Why? Can you?" Eijun swatted at his foot and sat up.

"Not to brag but I have a decent voice." He said with a large smile. "You look like you're bragging." Miyuki teased.

"I'll prove it to you." Eijun huffed and stood up. "I'm just not fantastic at baseball; I totally could have been a rock star if I wanted too." Miyuki smirked. "If that's the case then you must be horrible." He laughed as Eijun's face contorted into an angry frown. He laughed even harder as the pitcher grabbed his shirt in a motion to throttle him. He leaned back a bit to tip Eijun off balance and fell back on the bed dragging the boy with him. Eijun fell with an 'umph', awkwardly lying on top of the catcher. Their faces were far too close together. Eijun's face lit up with a fantastic blush.

He immediately moved to get up; his awkward fall put him in a straddling position. He squirmed to get off but Miyuki grabbed his hips to stop him from moving. If he kept squirming things could get even worse in this situation. "Stop moving you idiot!"

"You're the idiot who fell back!" Eijun yelled and went to grab at Miyuki's hands to remove them from his hips so he could get up. He unintentionally ground down and Miyuki suddenly shuddered. Eijun froze with his hands on Miyuki's wrists when he felt the shudder. They sat in a moment of silence, eyes locked. One pair mortified and the other's shocked.

Eijun's face got redder the longer he was being held against the hardness underneath him. Miyuki broke eye contact with Eijun, his face red also. "I told you to stop moving, stupid." He mumbled. Eijun's hand left Miyuki's wrist to cover his mouth in embarrassment as he also looked away. They sat there for a moment trying to decide how to proceed in the situation. Miyuki was the first to move, a little desperate to get out of the room and go die in a corner.

He sat up and Eijun instinctively latched onto his shoulders before he fell onto the floor. Then they were back in a similar position as before, just a little closer face to face. Miyuki's hands tightened on the boy's hips, intending to push him off, but Eijun's voice broke the silence.

"Miyuki…" He started but Miyuki cut him off. "Sorry, I'm going to leave now." His voice was quiet. Eijun looked back at his face, his cheeks cherry red.

"Um…It's okay. I mean these things happen. You… don't have to leave." Miyuki met his eyes, the look on Eijun's face was…cute?

He didn't know what to think. This was probably the worst situation he'd been in awhile. Here he was with Sawamura straddling his hips, pushed up against his hard on and grasping his shoulders. If anyone was to come in now, he would absolutely die. He felt pathetic that his body reacted so strongly just from the light grinding from Sawamura. Miyuki looked away from Eijun's eyes.

"Sawamura, I…" He was cut off by Eijun shifting which caused their groins to grind again. He bit back a groan when he felt Eijun's growing arousal. He felt a little better now that he wasn't the only one with a problem.

"Sorry!" Eijun's face got even redder and he leaned back, dangerously close to falling to the floor. The only thing preventing that was Miyuki's hands anchored on his hips. Miyuki wanted to laugh; Sawamura's body seemed to be as turned on as his was. He was starting to ease up on his embarrassment a bit at this realization.

"It's okay, as you said these things happen." Miyuki smirked. Eijun bristled. "Shut up."

"Hey now, those are your words."

"I was trying to be nice! Ah God this is awkward!" Eijun looked away pouting. 'Ah, way too cute.' Miyuki thought. He smirked wider; he was going to play with him.

"We could make it less awkward." Miyuki dragged both his hands from Eijun's hips and grabbed his ass. The pitcher jumped.

"Bastard! You're making it worse!" Eijun grasped the front of Miyuki's shirt.

"Am I now?" The catcher's hands kneaded experimentally where they were. Eijun's breath hitched in his throat, his hands loosening their hold on Miyuki's shirt. "Yes." He ground out and Miyuki laughed.

"Even so, it seems as if you don't dislike it." His hands squeezed harder and Eijun's hands fell to his wrists in an attempt to pull them away but in doing so lost his fragile balance. He gasped as he fell back to the floor. Miyuki immediately reacted and grabbed at his arms to prevent him from landing on the ground. Eijun wanted to groan in dismay. Here he was in another uncomfortable position. He almost wished he just fell to the floor at least he would be out of Miyuki's lap. The door knob suddenly jiggled and Eijun got his wish as he was lightly lowered to the ground.

The door opened and Kuramochi entered. He looked down at Eijun then up to Miyuki. "Hey."

"Hey." The other two said at the same time. Miyuki got up from Eijun's bed and stepped over him.

"Well, see you later Sawamura." He said joyfully and left the room quickly. Kuramochi gave his retreating back a strange look. He looked back at Eijun.

"Oi, why's your face so red?"

**-X-X-**

Eijun took up avoiding Miyuki for the rest of the week. The older couldn't catch the younger for a minute. Every time Eijun made eye contact with him he just turned and went the other way with a blush on his face. Miyuki even went out of his way to try and catch the boy, but Eijun was being uncharacteristically quiet and stealthy. It ticked Miyuki off. He just wanted to apologize!

Eijun even avoided him during practice asking everyone but him to catch. Now he was being a little extreme. He was taking a water break as he watched Eijun pitch to Ono. He felt someone stand next to him. He glanced and it was Kuramochi.

"Your aura is almost as bad as the ex-captain's right now." Kuramochi remarked as he poured a drink for himself.

"Is it now?" Miyuki smirked and went to take a drink. Kuramochi eyed him suspiciously.

"What did you do to him?" Miyuki choked a little on his water. "To who?"

"Sawamura obviously, he's been avoiding you like the plague since last week and it seems like you're not fairing too well because of it either." Miyuki frowned, he really wasn't fairing too well and he knew that. It bugged him that he cared so much. Then again this was his fault to begin with. He placed his cup down on the bench next to them and sighed.

"I may have…gotten too familiar with him the other day." It wasn't like he could hide anything from the observant shortstop. Kuramochi scoffed. "Too familiar? How much more familiar can you two get?"

"Well I did grab his ass." Kuramochi was unfortunate to be drinking when Miyuki spoke this, resulting in the shortstop choking on his own water. He coughed and glared at Miyuki who in return just produced a large grin.

"Ohkay wasn't prepared to hear that." Kuramochi breathed out when he caught his breath. "But why would he avoid you so much? Wouldn't this be bound to happen?"

"Huh? Why would it?" Miyuki was confused.

"Aren't you two dating? You two run off every Friday alone."

"HUH?" Miyuki was genuinely surprised. Kuramochi was apparently taken back by the reaction. "You're not…dating?"

"No! We just watch this Anime every Friday night together."

"If you're just watching Anime then why'd you grab his ass!?" Kuramochi's voice was getting louder with new found concern for his Kohai. Miyuki's cheeks went red; this day was just getting worse.

"It sorta just happened and I guess I made it worse."

"Tch, typical." Kuramochi downed the rest of his water and threw his cup away. "Well even if you're not dating, fix it."

"I'm going to! I just haven't cornered him yet!" There was a tick forming in Miyuki's brow. Kuramochi sighed and ran his hand through his hair, these two idiots! Miyuki was distracted and his performance was starting to slightly slack. Sawamura had been extra quiet recently too, although nice, it was actually a little creepy. To him it just seemed like they had a lovers spat before he came back to the room. Were they really not dating?

It seemed that either his observation skills were losing their edge or more than likely the two didn't know they were flirting with each other. Which honestly pissed Kuramochi off a little, how could they be so blind when they were doing it so openly? Kuramochi's eye started to twitch.

"Why don't you just corner him in our room?"

"Every time I came over he's never been there. Neither were you actually. Where have you been?"

"Around but never mind where I've been, we're talking about you and Sawamura." Kuramochi crossed his arms. He was not about to divulge that he'd been hanging out with Ryo-san into the late hours of the night to Miyuki. Said catcher made a displeased face. Kuramochi rolled his eyes and continued talking.

"Look, I can get him to stay put tonight after dinner, you can come apologize or whatever then. I'll even leave you guys to have your weekly date night."

"It's not a date; it's just a common interest, like baseball." Miyuki muttered.

"And when's the last time you touched someone's butt in baseball?"

"It's not like I just go around groping people!"

"So you only go around groping Sawamura then? You've always been so touchy with him." Kuramochi smiled slyly. Miyuki went quiet and he thought for a moment. Yes, he was touchy with Sawamura, that he wouldn't deny, but they weren't sexual like it was the other night. Most of his touches were supposed to be comforting or reassuring.

Now that he was thinking of it, he really didn't touch anyone else like he did to Sawamura. Sure maybe an arm around the neck occasionally but that was really it. But with Sawamura it ranged from light touches on the back or chest to petting his head to even pulling him against his side to speak lowly to him. He really did touch Sawamura a lot. Miyuki would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want to touch him more. A light smile ghosted across his lips at this realization. Kuramochi cackled slightly.

"I'll let you in on a little secret; Sawamura sometimes has the same face you have right now when he looks at you." Miyuki looked up a little surprised.

"Huh?"

"Idiots. Both of you. Just come around after dinner." Kuramochi threw his hands up and walked away from the confused catcher.

'He has the same face as I do? Then…he likes me?' Miyuki's face split into a large grin and looked at the bull pen. Eijun was smiling widely as he pitched another ball to Ono. 'Okay no more beating around the bush, I'll tell you how I feel tonight.' Miyuki decided as he made his way back to the bull pen.

**-X-X-**

True to his word, Kuramochi had kept Eijun put until Miyuki showed up after dinner. The term 'quite literally' came into play as he opened the door to the sight of poor Eijun twisted into some sort of human pretzel. Kuramochi cackled as he turned to the sound of the door being opened. He released the boy and Eijun breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oi Sawamura your boyfriend is here."

"Boyfriend? I don't have a.." When he looked to see who had entered the room he choked on his words and paled.

'Such an extreme response.' Miyuki thought and frowned. Kuramochi stood up and slipped his shoes on.

"Well, see you guys later, enjoy your date!" He laughed loudly as he closed the door.

"D-date?" Eijun sputtered. Miyuki didn't say anything; there was no reason to deny it now, after all, he wanted to confess at some point tonight. He turned to face Eijun who was still on the floor looking away from him. The silence was starting to get uncomfortable. Eijun sat up avoiding all eye contact with him. Miyuki was about to say something but Eijun beat him to it.

"Why are you here?" He was blushing faintly and fiddling with a loose string on his shirt. Did he really not want him around at all after last Friday? Miyuki resisted to click his tongue in irritation and instead made his way to kneel in front of the flustered boy, right in his personal space. Eijun tried to move away but Miyuki quickly latched onto his shoulders forcing him to stay put and look at him.

"What are you d-"Eijun started but was cut off. "You've been avoiding me all week, to the point where you've asked outfielders to catch for you." Miyuki's eyes glinted dangerously behind his glasses.

"That was only once!" Eijun blurted out and then snapped his mouth shut. He was starting to sweat nervously. He knew that he was extremely overreacting with all of his avoiding, but it was just so damn awkward now. How was someone supposed to act after what had happened with Miyuki? Was he supposed to just forget what happened? Because he really couldn't, he lied awake all that night with the memory of Miyuki's hands on him. He ended up dreaming about it when he did fall asleep; it also didn't help when he woke up super hard because of it. All the next day whenever he thought about the catcher he would get turned on (Which was tremendously embarrassing in the middle of class, even if nobody saw). Eijun went red as he remembered and looked away from Miyuki again. The catcher's voice continued on.

"Why are you avoiding me to that extent?" His voice was low and as dangerous as his eyes. "It's definitely because of what happened last week, right?" Eijun answered with a slow nod.

"Are you upset at me or disgusted?" This question made Eijun look back at Miyuki with questioning look.

"Neither." He answered honestly.

"Then why run away every time I saw you?"

"Because it's embarrassing okay! I can't think about you without getting turned on!" Eijun's hand immediately went to cover his mouth, regretting the words that slipped out. Miyuki was a little taken aback by the sudden confession. His mouth morphed into a stupid grin. "Oh? Really Now?"

Not what he was expecting but he'll take it, if his pitcher was just getting hot and bothered by him who was he to complain? He laughed and Eijun's face contorted from sheer embarrassment to embarrassment laced with anger.

"It's not funny! God this whole situation is not funny!" He crossed his arms and huffed. Miyuki pulled the boy into his chest and hugged him. Eijun resisted but gave up after a short moment and just laid his head on the catcher's shoulder.

"You're right, this isn't funny." Miyuki said as he ran his hands down Eijun's back. "It's hilarious." He was prepared for the backlash. Eijun pulled back ready to yell at him but the words died in his throat as he felt warm lips connect softly with his. He was stunned as they left as quickly as they were placed. Miyuki pulled away to take in Eijun's reaction. The pitcher's hand came up to lightly touch his lips with his fingers.

"Y..ou…" he didn't know how to assess his situation. As he came to his senses, he flushed. Eijun's hand dropped and he pushed Miyuki's arms off of him. He scuttled away from him until his back hit the lower bunk bed which was his.

"You're just making this worse!" He pointed a finger accusingly at Miyuki. The catcher just laughed, entirely amused by this reaction. "First you're grabbing my ass and now you're kissing me?"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Miyuki crawled forward his eyes going dark behind his glasses. Eijun pushed back harder against his bed, failing at escaping. Honestly he wasn't sure if he even wanted to escape. Miyuki got closer and Eijun threw his hands out.

"WAIT! Wait, wait, wait! What?"

"What part of I couldn't help myself do you not understand?"

"THAT! I don't understand why you're doing all of this." Seriously? He doesn't get it? Miyuki's smile dropped and he sighed. He ran his hand through his hair. He was in love with an idiot. Moving forward the rest of the way he grabbed Eijun's face to have him focused only on him.

"I like you, you idiot." A flicker of surprise flashed in Eijun's eyes as they went wide.

"R-really? You're not joking right; this isn't some kind of joke?"

"No joke." Eijun's hands came up to grasp Miyuki's and pulled them down off his face. He tilted his head up to lightly brush his lips against the catcher's.

"Good because I like you too, jerk." Miyuki's smile came back at full force and he dipped his head back down to kiss Eijun. The pitcher responded and pushed in harder. His hands slid up Miyuki's shoulders to drag him closer. Miyuki complied and wrapped his arms around Eijun's waist. The kiss was sweet and slow, just to get the feel of each other's lips. Miyuki pulled back to look at Eijun, he had a content expression on his face.

He was completely caught off guard when Eijun pulled him back down into another kiss, more forceful then the first couple. He couldn't help but like the roughness. He smiled into the kiss and opened his mouth slightly. He gently ran his tongue over Eijun's lower lip. A small gasp escaped from the pitcher's mouth and it was just enough for Miyuki to delve in with his with his own. He slipped his tongue into Eijun's hot mouth and explored every inch.

Eijun quietly moaned into the kiss and slowly shut his eyes. He tilted his head to get deeper into Miyuki, his tongue flicking to run against the top of his mouth. He ran his tongue languidly across Miyuki's then back. Miyuki shivered and pulled away suddenly. Eijun opened his eyes in confusion.

"Wh-ha-at's wrong?" He asked while catching his breath. Miyuki shook his head and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You're way too good at this."

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm not." Miyuki said breathlessly then dove back in and laid claim to Eijun's mouth all over again. Who would have thought that his pitcher would be so good at this? Eijun was literally leaving him wanting more while he was still kissing him. His hands began to wander as well; they flirted near Eijun's waist dipping under his shirt. Eijun pulled away this time. He gave Miyuki a small smirk, nothing like his own but enough to give him a jolt of excitement.

Eijun pushed him backwards, enough to force him onto his back. He gave a small cry of surprise but immediately went quiet as Eijun climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Here they were in a similar position they were in exactly a week ago. Although this time it was intentional.

"Sawamura" Miyuki ran his hands up the soft material of Eijun's sweat pant clad thighs. He stopped at his hips and held them there. Eijun bent down to place his lips back onto Miyuki's in an effort to silence him. Miyuki let him as he slid his hands around to grasp at the softness of Eijun's ass. The pitcher moaned slightly and pushed into the hands. Miyuki broke the kiss and smirked at him.

"You actually really enjoy this, don't you?" Eijun frowned at him and flushed a deep red.

"Shut up and keep kissing me." He growled. A shiver ran down Miyuki's spine. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't turned on even more by the demand. He wasn't really one to take orders from his juniors but he could comply with this one. He leaned up and kissed Eijun's jaw.

"You're really demanding you know?"

"And you're still talking." Eijun moved his head to the side as Miyuki went lower with his lips. The catcher smirked against his neck and caught Eijun off guard as he flipped him onto his back. Eijun let out a surprised cry as he hit the floor. Miyuki effectively fit himself between Eijun's legs.

"What wa-"Eijun started but was silenced with another heated kiss. Miyuki pressed his body down on Eijun to keep him trapped against the floor. Eijun made a noise in his throat when he felt Miyuki rub up against him and instinctively pushed his hips up. Miyuki pulled his lips away and hissed.

"Why didn't this happen last time?"

"Because it was too awkward…" Eijun was catching his breath and wrapped his arms around the catcher's neck. He opened his legs wider to get more comfortable. He was about as hard as Miyuki was. All he wanted to do was thrust up and create friction but Miyuki was not budging his hips. "Miyukiiii, do something, anything…please." He pleaded and locked eyes with him.

Miyuki chuckled and lightly ground down on Eijun who moaned in appreciation at the contact. "Yesss, more!" He demanded. Miyuki complied and thrust up. Eijun tightened his grip on Miyuki's shoulders and hooked his legs around his hips. His mouth found the catcher's neck and bit down sharply. Miyuki hissed as Eijun licked across his bite.

"Careful with those teeth."

"Sorry" Eijun mumbled against his skin and started sucking on the spot. Miyuki groaned and shoved his hands up Eijun's shirt, needing to touch skin. He slid across Eijun's stomach up to his chest and gently swiped over his nipples. Eijun jumped at the contact and released Miyuki's neck in surprise. "Ngh, no."

"No?" Miyuki asked amused and rubbed his nipples again just to see Eijun jump once more. He smirked and latched his mouth onto Eijun's neck. While he began sucking on Eijun's pulse point he continued rubbing his nipples and grinding into his hard on. Eijun cried out and curved into Miyuki. It was feeling way too good. Eijun's legs squeezed tightly against Miyuki's hips. If this continued it wouldn't be long before he would come.

Miyuki's hands suddenly dropped from his chest to wrap around Eijun's back to pull him as close as possible. He whined at the lost contact but it was cut short as Miyuki's hands slipped into his sweat pants to grab his ass. Miyuki released Eijun's neck and pulled back to admire his handiwork. Eijun's face was completely flushed and his eyes were bright with lust. His smirk came back as he leaned down to claim Eijun's lips again.

Miyuki's hands slipped closer to Eijun's entrance, he gently rubbed circles around it. Eijun went a little stiff at the contact prompting Miyuki to break the kiss and move back to look at him.

"Sawamura? Can I?" he asked lowly searching for permission from the younger. Eijun looked away and bit his lower lip, his cheeks going redder than they already were. "…Yeah." He looked back with a small boost of determination. "But we're moving to the bed."

"Fine by me." Miyuki kissed him quickly then moved to get up. Eijun got up but made a detour to Kuramochi's dresser. He opened the top drawer and dug around for a moment. He made a noise of content when he apparently found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small bottle of lube and shut the drawer.

"Well that's surprisingly convenient." Miyuki commented from Eijun's bed. Eijun made his way back and pushed Miyuki gently down so that he was lying back down. Eijun climbed back on top of him and claimed his mouth once more. Miyuki's hands slipped back under Eijun's shirt briefly to rub over his smooth stomach then made their way lower. They dipped below the waist of his sweat pants and boxers to rub at the bulge beneath.

Eijun moaned into Miyuki's mouth as he shifted his hips into the warm hands. The movement caused a delicious drag along Miyuki's aching cock and he couldn't help but thrust up, needing more friction. Miyuki flipped Eijun onto his back. "Clothes. Off." He demanded as he practically ripped pants and boxers down and off. Eijun shivered at the sudden breeze. Miyuki grasped at Eijun's cock and stroked him from base to tip in one go. Eijun threw his head back and let out a choked cry.

Miyuki grabbed the bottle of lube and released Eijun. He coated his fingers and bent down to kiss him again. "I'll ask you once more, it's okay right?"

"Yes! Just fucking do it already!" Eijun growled breathlessly. Miyuki smirked and slowly pushed his finger into him and Eijun went breathless in a different way. It was definitely a weird feeling. Miyuki started a slow rhythm with thrusting in his finger. He slid his other free hand down Eijun's cock, pulling a soft moan from the boy.

Eijun's eyes went half lidded as he glanced down to Miyuki. He opened his legs wider. "I can take more, you know." Miyuki's smirk grew wider.

"Over eager aren't we, you should take it slow, it is your first time isn't it?"

"I don't care; I don't want to go slow." Eijun's voice cut off in a gasp as Miyuki twisted his hand in a particularly good angle. "B-besides isn't it yours too?" His hands clenched the bed sheets next to him his voice a tad hesitant. Miyuki paused in his rhythm to look over his glasses at him. "So? Just because it's my first time too doesn't mean I want to hurt you." He pulled his hand out and leaned down to kiss Eijun quickly. "But if you want more, I won't deny you."

He didn't even give Eijun a chance to respond before thrusting two fingers in and setting up another pace slowly fucking into him. Eijun's breath left him, this was a lot more to handle. It felt a little uncomfortable but the hand on his dick was making it better.

"Better?" Miyuki asked lowly in his ear and suddenly scissored his fingers. He savored the high pitched moan Eijun produced. The pitcher's eyes were shut tight and his breathing was starting to go ragged. Eijun didn't answer him but pushed into the hand fucking him. Miyuki took that as a yes and continued. He honestly did not want to go slow either; he wanted nothing more than to thrust into Eijun and fuck him senseless. His dick was so hard that it was beginning to hurt.

Eijun gasped when he curled his fingers just right and his knuckles went white from grasping the sheets so hard. "M-miyuki! Fuck! Do that again." So he did, over and over again until Eijun cried out and his back arched, coming hard on his stomach. Miyuki gently removed his fingers and slowly slid his hand down Eijun's softening cock just to see him jump. He didn't even give him time to recover before he was pulling his sweat pants and boxers down to the top of his thighs.

He grabbed the lube again and lathered his cock, the touch a bit relieving. Adjusting himself, he grabbed his dick and lined up with Eijun's entrance. He slowly pushed inside and bit back his moan. He hooked his arms under Eijun's knees and pushed them towards the pitcher's chest. He thrust slowly trying to get all of his dick in. "Fuck, you're so tight Sawamura." Miyuki ground out. Eijun was biting down on his bottom lip so hard he was nearly drawing blood. Miyuki leaned down to force his mouth open, shoving his tongue in to get him to stop biting down and Eijun accepted it. Miyuki took the chance to thrust all the way in until his hips were flush against Eijun's.

They both moaned into the kiss and stayed still for a moment. Eijun pulled back "Move. Please." he practically begged. Miyuki pulled back, he didn't need to be asked twice. He pulled out till only the tip was in and slammed back in. Eijun cried out as his sweet spot was assaulted by the impact. "F-uck, again."

"Still so demanding." Miyuki breathed and thrust in again. He set up a steady pace. His hands slipped from under Eijun's knees to grasp at his hips. Eijun hooked his legs around Miyuki's hips, who growled in content. His fingers tensed and he dug his blunt nails into the soft skin as he drove in harder. Eijun let out a stuttering moan, squeezing his legs tighter around his hips.

Miyuki kept up his fast and hard pace, driving into the boy under him. He was slowly coming undone. Knowing he wasn't going to last that much longer he adjusted to lean closer down to capture Eijun's lips again. Eijun eagerly thrust his tongue into the catcher's mouth and wrapped his arms around his neck. He pulled back after a moment and dropped his mouth to Miyuki's neck. He latched onto the smooth tan skin and sucked hard.

Miyuki shivered and his pace slowed much to Eijun's discontent but he thrust in a good angle that brushed his sweet spot again. The pitcher whined in his throat and removed his mouth to drop his head back against his pillow. Miyuki leaned in closer.

"You feel so fucking good Sawamura; your ass is gripping my dick so tightly." He breathed into Eijun's ear. "Good Boy." Not even Eijun was prepared for the shudder his body produced from Miyuki's words. He clamped down harder as his body convulsed and he came for the second time. Miyuki clenched his teeth at the pressure and he followed him over the edge after a few more thrusts.

Eijun hissed as he felt the hot rush of Miyuki's come fill him. It was a strange but welcome feeling. Miyuki slowly rode out his orgasm as he came down from the high. When he could think clearly he pulled out with a soft sigh. He unconsciously licked his lips as he watched his release drip out of his partner. Eijun's arms lifted to pull on Miyuki's shirt to lazily tug him down. As much as he wanted to fall he really didn't want to ruin his shirt so he quickly removed it and threw it to the side of the bed.

Eijun's eyebrow raised in question but then he remembered that his own stomach was covered in his come. His cheeks burned a little hotter but tugged down the catcher again without a second thought. Their lips met again in a lazy kiss. When they pulled apart Miyuki leaned back to grab a discarded towel at the end of Eijun's bed. He quickly cleaned off his pitcher and dropped the towel on the ground. Miyuki dropped on top of Eijun and wrapped his arms under him.

"Miyuki, you're heavy." Eijun grunted but wrapped his arms around him anyways. Miyuki just hummed with acknowledgement and nuzzled into Eijun's neck. The pitcher ran his hands up and down his back in a comforting manner. The silence didn't last long before Eijun opened his mouth.

"So does this mean we're dating now?"

"You mean we weren't already dating?" Miyuki teased lightly and lifted his head up to look down at Eijun who smiled in return.

"I'd hardly call watching a half hour show once a week, dating."

"Hey some people date and do even less than that."

"Yes, yes I know. Speaking of our show, we completely missed it, aww you didn't get to hear your favorite song." Eijun teased poking Miyuki in the cheek which was turning a nice shade of pink.

"It's not my favorite." He mumbled.

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Perhaps it is, but I did get to hear something even better tonight. " Miyuki bumped his nose into Eijun's. "And it might even be better than the song" Eijun's face went red and he removed his hands from Miyuki's back to cover his face.

"Geeze why do you have to be so embarrassing?" Miyuki just laughed and held him tighter.

**-X-X-**

The weekend passed by quickly. The team had a scheduled game that Sunday but it ended up getting rained out which was probably a Godsend for Eijun. He and Miyuki had ended up doing it a couple more times that Friday night leaving him utterly exhausted. Saturday was spent just lying in bed conversing with each other until Kuramochi came back to the room looking for Miyuki wanting to utilize the catcher's room. One look at the two of them and Kuramochi's face twisted into multiple emotions before settling on a slightly irritated one.

"Miyuki can I talk to you for a minute outside?" He pointed to the door. Miyuki got up from Eijun's bed. "Sure?" Miyuki responded cautiously and slipped out the door with Kuramochi. He was half expecting it when Kuramochi immediately had him in a choke hold as soon as the door closed.

"You Jackass, you were supposed to apologize, not skip every base and slide into home!" Kuramochi whispered harshly. Miyuki just laughed.

"I never actually got around to apologizing now that I think of it. Everything just happened so fast, there was kissing then there were clothes everywhere…"

"I don't need to hear any of that, I really don't Miyuki." Kuramochi squeezed harder then let him go. "I assume you worked your drama out then."

"Yup we're officially a couple now." Miyuki smiled and flashed him a quick victory sign.

"Fantastic, now that you worked out your issues perhaps you guys can go back to normal. No more creepy quiet Sawamura. You better make him happy or you'll hear from me again you got it?"

"Yes Big Brother Kuramochi. I didn't know you had such a soft spot for Eijun." Miyuki's lips curled into an amused grin. Kuramochi laughed slightly.

"Yeah well who doesn't?"

"I suppose I can agree to that."

"Well anyways, your indecent acts aside can we use your room or not?" Kuramochi crossed his arms signaling they were done with that conversation.

"Yeah, just don't trash it. I'd like to come back to my room the way it was tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yup I plan on spending the night again."

"Ugh, fine just don't touch my stuff."

Miyuki laughed slightly. "No promises." He said over his shoulder as he entered the room again. Kuramochi gave the back of his head the dirtiest look he could manage.

**-X-X-**

When Monday rolled around it was still raining pretty hard, so much that Kataoka called for a light indoor practice later in the day. This worked out well for Miyuki who got caught after class by his teacher to do some mundane task. He agreed since he had time before their practice actually started. When he was done he was walking towards the entrance through the music hallway. He heard a piano quietly coming from one of the rooms and voices softly talking.

He wasn't going to pay any mind to it until one of the voices was getting louder and he heard a door shut. The younger Kominato appeared from the closed door. Haruichi was surprised to see him in the hallway.

"Miyuki-Senpai you're here late."

"Yeah, I could say the same about you." Haruichi scratched at his cheek.

"Well Eijun-kun wanted me to hear something he's been working on for awhile now." His head turned towards the door briefly.

"Wait Eijun's in there? Is he playing the piano right now?" Miyuki asked completely surprised. He moved past Haruichi to peek into the classroom door's window. Sure enough his boyfriend was sitting at the grand piano in the corner of the room, his figure moving as he played. His eyes widened as he recognized the song. That brat! He was playing a piano version of his favorite song!

"Geeze this guy! Do you know how long he's been playing this song?" He asked Haruichi. The pinkette thought for a moment before answering.

"I would have to say about a month or so." So that puts it around the time he was caught humming. His heart fluttered. Eijun really was something else. "You should hear him sing too, he's really good."

"He's singing it too!?" Now Miyuki was floored. How and when did he have time to practice? Maybe Eijun was right about being a rock star. Miyuki had to hold that thought, he would actually have to hear his singing before he could decide that.

"If you're quiet you can sneak in and listen, he might get flustered if he knows you're listening and stop."

"Why would he get flustered around me of all people?"

"He sort of arranged it as a gift to give you at some point." Miyuki's heart fluttered again. This boy was going to kill him.

"I see, thanks Kominato-kun."

"You're welcome. I have to go now but I'll see you guys later at practice." Haruichi turned to leave.

"See you later." Miyuki waved at him as he walked away. He heard the piano pick up with the chorus so he decided to sneak in. Eijun was completely unaware of the catcher standing at the back of the room. Miyuki was awestruck by the singing voice that Eijun had. He actually had some talent. A stupid grin made its way onto his face as he listened. 'He actually practiced this for me? I could listen to him for hours.' The song wound down and Miyuki decided it was a good time to present himself to his boyfriend.

He quietly snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Eijun jumped and yelled in surprise. He was ready to fight off his attacker but calmed when he realized who was holding him.

"MIYUKI KAZUYA!"

"The one and only."

"What are you doing here?"

"Apparently getting VIP access to the rock star Sawamura Eijun. You really can sing. I'm impressed." Miyuki moved to sit down on the bench next to him. "When were you going to sing to me?" Eijun looked down at his hands, his cheeks cherry red.

"I don't know maybe one day after you would catch for me or something. Oh God this is embarrassing." His hands came up to cover his face. Miyuki grabbed them before he could do so.

"Eijun, I've already fucked you, you shouldn't be embarrassed around me at all. Honestly, I find this to be one of the most romantic things I can think of." Miyuki laughed and squeezed his hands. He brought them up to his mouth and kissed them lightly.

"Really?"

"Yeah and if you think you're embarrassed about singing then the next thing I'm going to say should embarrass you even more."

"Do I even want to hear it then?"

"Oh I think you might." Miyuki kissed Eijun's hands once more and then brought them down to rest on his lap. "I love you, I really do." The way Eijun's eyes widened was almost comical. He blinked a couple of times taking in the words. As soon as they hit his eyes softened and a large smile made its way across his lips.

"I love you too Kazuya." He leaned in to kiss him lightly. When they pulled away Miyuki laughed slightly. "So will you play my second favorite song for me now?"

"Second? I thought it was your first?"

"It got demoted after listening to your breathy moans the other night."

Eijun groaned loudly but laughed. "Geeze, you're so weird." He adjusted himself in front of the keys and began playing the tiny reason they were now together and honestly, Miyuki had never been happier to hear it.

**-X-X-**

I FUCKING FINISHED SOMETHING!

HAPPY MISAWA DAYS! 2/18 &amp; 2/20


End file.
